fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiere (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Lumiere was born in planet Jub Jub in distant galaxy far away from earth and milky way. Howewer as planet technology was far superior their habitants could easily watch what happens in neighbour planets, solat systems and even galaxies. Planets habitants all where actually beings who can bring joy and laughter around themselves. Planet Jub Jub was shortly know as funnies planet in galaxy region. Howewer planets luck was not same as their happines what they bring. Planet was in civil war whit their former comrad and leader Sarcassos. Sarcassos thinks that if he can harness Jub Jub habitants powers to bring laughter to their enemies, they can`t figth back and victory would be easy. Howewer others Jub Jub habitants where decided that is it rigth. Figth was fierce and eventually Sarcassos with his allies where pushed back and forced to negotation board. Everyone tough this was over, but Darkness takes intrest this and foiled their piece negotions. Battle sparkles again, but it was suddenly stopped by unknow white ligth. Next memories what Lumiere remebers is waking up in battlefield, which was completely empty. There was no one seen, only dust, smoke and smell of battle what was there in few minutes ago. He walks around battlefield and finds another person Myecel. They both don`t know what had happened, nut whole planet is deserded. They both travel near city and try look with computers any lifeforce around planet, but they could find any than themselves along side one strange lifeforce. They asked computer show this and computer showed being with silver hair, white dress and six white wings with flaming sword. Lumiere and Myecel didn`t regonize this figure but they both printed it their own minds to remember that this being is somehow related their planet population extinction... Many years later Lumiere and Myecel continue their planets habit bring laughter and joy around universe. They come to planet name earth and decides bring joy to this planet too, but they found there beings which had those same wings as they saw their past and their bad memories rise again... Appearance and Pesonality Lumiere is tall man wearing lavender colour ouffit resembling at quicly look clown with long indigo colour hair and make up. This gives expression to outsider that he is clow, with those who has not meet him before. Actually his clothing and hair colour is linked to clows, because he likes them and spend most of his time watching cartoons, where is clowns. Even Lumiere is to outside child like and acts like most time like about ten years old, he has serious and maybe little scary side of him. Most time he is telling fellow who likes do jokes or little tricks who are around him. He can suddenly pull ball out your ear and expect you like trick. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Civil war at planet Jub Jub '| 'Girl falls from heaven | ''' ''Apocalypse comes with white ligth ''| ''Last surviors ''| ' '''Nephilim Saga:' Circus is town '| 'Bad memories '| 'Come to look show? '| 'Show of lifetime '| 'Trap is ready '| 'Revenge is sweet '| 'Wait, you didn`t do it '| 'We are sorry and new allies Devil`s dears on Saga: Trapped and Separated Saga: Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of five armies Saga: ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years '' '''Prophesy Saga:' Endgame Saga: ''' '''Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: New incarnation and' Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Armageddon Saga: Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Annie first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Personal Statictis Alignment: '''Neutral, maybe.... '''Name: '''Lumiere, the clow, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim/Legend of Terra/Journeys of Doctor`s son Gender: 'Genderless, appears as male '''Age: '''I don`t know, so many '''Classification: ' '''Bimear, Biotecnologial android Date of Birth: 'Unknow *'Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: '''Maybe 75 kg '''Height: '''192 cm '''Likes: '''Clow cartoons. '''Dislikes: '''Those who don`t like his jokes '''Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Hair Color: '''Indigo '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Creator of Race: Lahkesis Affiliation: '''Myucel '''Themes: Lumiere action theme! Lumiere battle theme!/ It`s showtime!!! Mycel and Lumiere team battle theme Myecel and Lumiere team battle 2/Welcome show of life time!!! Powers and Abilities Tier: 5-B Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow his enemy energy signature), Laughter Inducement (Lumiere can make anyone laugh), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Body Control (Control of cells), Longevity (Lumiere is almost 2000 years old and looks twenty years old man), Regeneration (Low-High), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Lumiere can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Cyborgization (Full), Information Manipulation (In it`s purest form), Hacking (After arriving earth, it took only second for Lumiere know every thing about humans), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Planet Level, '''(Lumiere can make planet wide illusions and make whole planets habitants see joyfull things and induce his target laugh so hard, that they can`t figth back anymore. Lumiere desire is shape whole planet to circus theme park and has succeeded to do so. Also Lumiere`s technology/hacking/information maipualtons are planet level) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Massively FTL+, '(Lumiere can travel in few second galaxy to galaxy and is faster than seraph level angels) '' '''Lifting Strength: Class K [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Planet Class, '''(Lumiere has in his past shatter planets with his fist) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Planet Level, '(Lumiere has witstanded planet explosion during his past. Nanobots also helps his regenration) 'Stamina: Infinite, '''(Thanks for his reactor) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range '''Range]:''' Planetary with his illusion and manipulation powers. '''Standard Equipment: *'Pistol of Kanaium: '''Fancy pistol, which current power is unknow. [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: Genious, '''even first glance Lumiere could look child like he has cunning mind and can create easily illusions, which fools even strong minded persons. '''Weaknesses: *Child like beahavior sometimes, makes him easily manipulated. *His hacking and information manipulation works poorly against magic or divine base creatures. He can read them up, but like Endymion case his reading stats where following...Being with part human, other part unknow, can control weather, elctricity and air, but upper limits unknow, also attacks unknow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lets hear laugh: '''His species abiltity is make anyone they meet to laugh. Target begins laugh so hysterilly that they can`t figh back. *'Here becomes clows: With his mind and illusion manipulation Lumiere can create illusions around user and pull out their happiest memories to clam his opponent down. *'Clows, clows everywhere: '''Lumiere uses his matter and nanobot manipulation to create hundreds copies from himself from planets soil. Interesting feat is that each copy has same power level as original. *'Nanobots: 'Lumiere like all his species has these little bots in his system and outside of his body. These little creatures can fix him if needed or tear hers enemy apart from inside out. Also if you want kill Lumiere permanently, you need to take each of these nanobots out. Leave even one behind and next second Lumiere is back to operational. He spreads these nanobots constatly outside of hers body, you know just for back up or sneak attack. Nanobots can also bring Lumirere back from one cell. *'Your information is mine: 'Being Biomechanical android Lumiere can easily by hacking and information manipulation know their location, which race or beings live in area and their technology level. Example he readed D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S`s stats and gained all knowledge what that beast is capable whit all attack and moveset too. *'Your technic is childs play for me: '''Lumirere can easily manipulate others alien technologies and example humans technology is child play to Lumirere. '''Note: '''Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Original Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Robots Category:Duplication Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Body Users Category:Geniuses